Girl Meets Being a Parent
by J.Doodle221B
Summary: Riley and Lucas become parents at age 20. How will they handle it? How will their friends and family react? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here is the future fanfic for GMW that I have been meaning to do. Here's a little key so you know where all the characters are in there lives. Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle are all 20 bordering on 21, Auggie is 13 almost 14. Lucas are Riley are married, Farkle and Maya are married (sorry all those Moshua shippers but please give it a chance) Lucas is a vet, Maya is an artist, Farkle owns Minkus International and Riley is a children's nurse. I hope you guys like it as I have been working on this for ages! Enjoy...**

Riley woke up at 5am like every work morning but as soon as she sat up she darted to the bathroom and threw up. This was the third day she'd done this.

"Riles, are you okay?" Lucas asked, knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"Come in." Riley said, weakly before throwing up again.

"I really think you should book an appointment at the doctors." Lucas commented, pulling Riley's long brown hair out of the way and rubbing her back.

"I will. You better start getting ready for work, honey." Riley reminded him.

"Will you be okay at home?" Lucas asked, as it was obvious that Riley would be having another sick day.

"Lucas, I'll be fine." Riley assured him.

An hour later Lucas left the apartment and Riley leapt for her phone. She dialled Maya's number.

"Sup." Maya said, in a laid-back tone.

"Maya I need you to get me something." Riley said, desperately.

"Urgh what?" Maya groaned.

"Pregnancy tests." Riley whispered.

"WHAT!" Maya shouted.

"Please." Riley begged.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Maya promised before hanging up.

Riley paced around her apartment, waiting for Maya. What if she was pregnant? How would Lucas react? How would her parents react? At least her Mom and Dad couldn't yell at her because they'd had Riley at 20 years old. Maya burst through the door and threw Rley the tests. Riley looked at them, freaking out.

"Go take them then!" Maya encouraged, pushing Riley in the bathroom.

Maya waited outside of the bathroom until Riley came out, pale and wide-eyed.

"Well?" Maya asked.

Riley showed Maya the four tests that she had taken. Positive. All of them. Riley and Maya both squealed.

"I'm pregnant!" Riley beamed.

"You're pregnant!" Maya beamed.

"Wait, what if Lucas doesn't want a baby? What if he leaves me? What if my parents hate me? What if-" Riley began.

"Riles, Lucas will love the baby and he would never leave you. Your parents love you too much to hate you. This is a good thing." Maya assured her.

Riley and Maya squealed again before settling down on the couch with snacks. They watched their all-time favourite movie _Mean Girls _then watched every episode of _Friends _and sang along to its theme tune. 9 hours later Lucas walked in as they were singing, stood up on the couch. Riley's heart began to beat one-thousand miles a minute. How was she going to tell him?

**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Please review and tell me what you think. Until the next chapter bye, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello people. Sorry to leave you guys hanging with Lucas' reaction and thank you to DragonKing19, Bethany Tucker and Glee Club Rock 1251 for reviewing. Anyways, I present thee with chapter two...**

Lucas looked at his wife and Maya. He could tell there was a secrete as Maya exchanged looks and ran out, leaving him and Riley alone.

"Riley?" Lucas asked her.

"Er, Lucas I have something to tell you." Riley said.

"What?" Lucas questioned.

"Er well er... I'm sorta kinda might be...pregnant." Riley announced.

"You're pregnant?" Lucas asked after a pause.

"Yeah. I think so. I took four tests and they were all positive. A-are you happy?" Riley asked.

Lucas sat down next to her onto the couch and pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Riley, there is no one else I would want to have a baby with. This baby will be part of you and me forever. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Lucas smiled.

Riley beamed and her eyes sparkled. In 9 months time there would be a little Friar baby in their apartment to love and care for. Riley couldn't think of anything better.

"How are we gonna tell our families?" Riley questioned.

"We're going to your parents house tomorrow and my family will be there so we can tell them then." Lucas suggested.

"Yeah. I rang up the hospital and I've got an appointment to make sure tomorrow at 9. We can go to the appointment and then we can go to my parents and if we are having a baby we can tell them then." Riley explained and Lucas nodded.

"Perfect." He smiled, kissing his wife.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Riley asked, getting up.

"I'm gonna make dinner tonight." Lucas announced walking into the kitchen.

"Aw that's so sweet." Riley cooed.

The next day

"Lucas! Hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Riley shouted.

She was waiting for Lucas so that they could go down to the hospital to see if she was really pregnant.

"I'm here, I'm here." Lucas said, appearing next to her.

"You ready to find out?" Riley asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lucas smiled.

The left their apartment and Lucas drove them to the hospital. Riley was taken into a room for a blood test and Lucas waited outside. It was only about 10 minutes before she reappeared with a big smile on her face.

"Well?" Lucas asked.

"In 9 months time we're gonna have a Baby Friar" Riley smiled.

Lucas kissed Riley and they hugged before setting off to Cory and Topanga's house to tell their families the latest news.

"Riley and Lucas." Riley said into the intercom.

There was a buzz that allowed them in. They walked into the apartment and saw the 13 year old Auggie and his 14 year old girlfriend Ava sat on the couch. Cory and Topanga were sat at the table with Lucas' Mom, Olivia and his older brother Michael who was 25 with his wife, Alicia. Lucas' Dad wasn't there because they never spoke and he had divorced Lucas' Mom when he was in 10th grade. Riley and Lucas didn't need Maya and Farkle to be there as Maya already knew and had told her husband. Riley and Lucas were going to wait until dinner to tell everybody.

"Hey Riley, hey Lucas." Auggie waved before turning his attention back to Ava.

Riley smiled and hugged her parents and Lucas hugged his Mom and brother.

"How you guys been?" Topanga asked.

"Great." Riley smiled.

"What's going on?" Auggie asked, seeing his sisters happy, blushing face.

"Whaaat? Nothing's going on." Riley lied.

"We will find out." Ava assured them.

Riley and Lucas looked at the blonde 14 year old. If she wasn't a detective in the future then she would be an extremely good criminal.

Ava and Auggie walked away, trying to come up with a plan to find out what Riley and Lucas were hiding.

"Is there something going on?" Cory asked.

"No." Riley and Lucas lied.

Cory studied them for a few minutes and shrugged it off. If there was then they would tell their families when the time was right.

"Dinner's ready!" Topanga called.

Cory sat at the head of the table and Michael at the other. Topanga sat next to Cory and Auggie and Ava sat next to him. Alicia sat next to Michael and Olivia and Olivia sat next to Lucas and Lucas was next to Riley. They ate caesar salad and halloumi cheese and for dessert they had chocolate cake and cream. Riley and Lucas looked at each other and knew the time was right.

"Er, everyone we have something to tell you." Lucas started.

Everyone turned to face the young couple.

"We're having a baby!" They announced at the same time.

**A/N Okay, how did you guys like this chapter? Please review to let me know. What will everyone's reactions be? I kinda pictured Lucas having an older brother so I gave him one and Ava seemed to somehow appear here too. Until the next chapter bye, bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm happy you're enjoying the story. I would've updated yesterday but I gotta new phone and I had my family round. Anyway, here's the next chapter...**

It was Auggie and Ava that broke the silence.

"Yay! I'm gonna be an Uncle!" Auggie cheered.

"I'm gonna be the baby's Uncle's girlfriend." Ava added.

Topanga and Olivia got up and hugged Riley and Lucas.

"Aw my baby's having a baby." Topanga cooed.

"Lucas, this is amazing!" Olivia beamed.

Cory, who was extremely protective of Riley, and Michael, who was extremely protective of Lucas, sat at the table with their mouths wide open.

"You're having a baby?" Cory managed to say.

"Yeah. A-are you happy?" Riley asked.

If her Dad said no then she knew she would just burst into tears and leave.

"Of course I'm happy, Riles." Cory smiled gently, hugging her.

Riley smiled back and burst into happy tears which spilt all over her Dad's shoulder, but Cory didn't mind.

"Why are you crying?" Auggie asked his sister.

"These are happy tears, Aug." Riley explained.

"Women." Auggie sighed and Ava hit his arm.

"I never cry." She claimed.

"How long have you known your pregnant?" Olivia asked.

"Since yesterday." Riley replied.

"When will you have the baby?" Auggie asked.

"Count nine months from now and let us know." Lucas laughed.

Auggie counted nine months up in his head.

"Your baby will be born in January!" Auggie smiled.

"A January baby!" Riley beamed.

"When do you find out if it's a girl or a boy?" Ava inquired.

"Ur I dunno." Riley answered, truthfully.

"They'll find out when the Doctors can tell." Topanga informed Auggie and Ava.

"I hope it's a boy." Auggie said.

"I hope it's a girl. Hey wanna make it interesting?" Ava asked.

"Sure." Auggie shrugged.

"If the baby's a girl you give me 20 bucks and if it's a boy I give you 20 bucks." Ava proposed.

"You're on, Morgenstern." Auggie agreed.

"You're going down, Matthews." Ava said, shaking Auggie's hand.

**A/N So this chapter was more Auggie and Ava centric but you don't really see them interacting to much in GMW so I thought I'd give them a relevant convocation. Hope you guys liked it, until next time bye, bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi again! Thank you for all the reviews! I check them every day so do know your review will be read. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you like it...**

The Next Day

Lucas woke up at 9:30 and his eyes widened. He was late for work! He started rushing about until he remembered it was Saturday. Lucas felt like an idiot. He let Riley sleep in and walked into the kitchen. He made himself some toast and sat down to eat it when his phone buzzed.

"_Hey can you meet me in Miss Svorski's bakery in 10 minutes? ~Farkle." _

"_Yeah sure. See you soon. ~Lucas"_

Lucas was pretty sure Farkle was going to bring up him and Riley having a child then freak out. Lucas found Farkle's little ways amusing. He remembered back in 7th grade Farkle would always go on about how he was going t take over the world. Farkle had not taken over the world had taken over Minkus International, a huge computer company. Lucas finished his toast, wrote Riley a note and put his jacket n before leaving to meet Farkle. Lucas walked into Miss Svorski's bakery and saw Farkle sat in the booth at the far end which they had claimed in the 7th grade.

"Hey Farkle." Lucas smiled.

"Hey Lucas. So I heard you and Riley are having a child." Farkle said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded.

"Well don't call your child Rainbow as I'm in the middle of trying to get Maya to like that name if we have a child." Farkle explained.

"Dude, have you met Maya? She's not gonna let you call your child Rainbow." Lucas laughed.

"Have you and Riley thought of any names yet?" Asked Farkle.

"No, but we will closer to the time. We've only known for three days." Lucas said.

Back at Riley and Lucas' Apartment

Riley woke up and didn't see Lucas. She walked into the kitchen and saw he had left her a note on the table.

"_Gone with Farkle to Miss Svorski's bakery, see you soon ~Lucas xxx"_

Riley smiled and grabbed an apple before sitting down on the couch. She watched a few shows before getting bored and looked for something else to do. She was ironing clothes when Lucas walked back in.

"Riles, you shouldn't be doing that, you're pregnant!" Lucas said.

"Barely. I can still do all these things." Riley laughed.

Lucas chilled and sat down.

"Have you ever thought about names?" Lucas asked her.

**A/N I know this chapter is pretty meh butI didn't feel it. Review or PM me name suggestions. I may use the names that Iove but I might fall in love with some of the names you like so please let me know. Until next time bye, bye. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello people of the FanFiction universe. I have decided on the name of the baby! I have picked Jared Friar for a boy. They runner up names were Jacob Friar and Dylan Friar. And if it's a girl Rosie Friar. The runner up names were Mackenzie Friar and Holly Friar. It was a close decision between Mackenzie and Rosie but I'm gonna use Mackenzie as a name in my 5****th**** story which I've been working really, really, really hard on. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you to everybody who reviewed or PM me names. They were all considered. And to DragonKing19, Pebbles may be incorporated into the story...**

_Have you ever thought about names?" Lucas asked._

"I have a bit. Have you?" Riley asked.

"A bit. What names were you thinking about?" Lucas asked.

"Well maybe Holly, Mackenzie, Rosie-" Riley started.

"Rosie after your great-grandmother?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, the name grew on me when I read through her journal. What names have you been thinking about?" Riley asked.

"Jacob, Dylan, Michael, Jared-" Lucas started.

"I like Jared." Riley smiled.

"So if it's a girl, Rosie." Lucas said.

"And if it's a boy Jared." Riley beamed.

4 and a half months into the pregnancy.

"Lucas, are you ready to go to the scan?" Riley shouted into her's and Lucas' apartment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Lucas said, appearing next to her.

"So what are you betting?" Riley asked.

"A boy. You?" Lucas replied.

"A girl. Prepare to be wrong." Riley laughed.

"You're the one that's gonna be wrong, City Girl." Lucas smirked.

They kissed and drove to the hospital. They were led into the room where the doctor began to look on the monitor whilst dragging a wand around on Riley's stomach.

"Are you ready to find out the baby's gender?" The Doctor asked.

Riley and Lucas nodded, holding each other's hand tight.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Friar it's twins. A boy and a girl." The Doctor smiled.

"Twins!" Riley and Lucas gasped.

**A/N So here it is. Twins. I know most of you were probably expecting that. I can't wait to finish this or Girl Meets Cousin so that I can post my 5****th**** story. It is also set in the future but it s different. And Guest Lucas and Riley got married before this story and after GMW. I just don't really know how to write out weddings. Anyways, keep an eye out for this or Girl Meets Cousin to be finished as my 5thstory that is yet to be named is what I am most proud of so far. PM me if you want to know more and until next time, bye bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, I need some excuses as this is the longest time I've been without updating but *hangs head in shame* I've been reading Sherlock fanfiction. I've just been to Paris for two days. I've been having some friend problems that I still need to sort out. Girl Meets World episodes take so long to come out that I think I'm becoming uninspired. Please review this chapter because the breaks in between each GMW episode is killing my love for the show. Is that all my excuses... nope. Also I have lines to learn for Drama and I haven't actually learnt them yet and I have about a week to learn them. So yeah I think that is it. Majorly sorry about the wait but you know how things can be. Anyway enjoy... **

Riley and Lucas arrived home, still in shock. They were still trying to process that in a few months times there would not be one but two babies to care for. Little Jared and Rosie Friar. Riley sat down on the couch whilst Lucas put both their jackets on the hooks. The ride home had been fairly silent as they tried to work out the near future in their minds because two babies meant twice the money out of their income. Of course they were happy that they were blessed with two babies but this was a shock.

"How do we tell everyone?" Riley asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked back.

"I mean, how do we tell our families, Maya and Farkle that we're having twins?" Riley explained.

"Well er... what if we wrote it and put it in a fortune cookie?" Lucas suggested.

Riley thought this over. She had always adored fortune cookies so she warmed up to the idea pretty quickly.

"Miss Svorski can make fortune cookies. We can ask her to bake one and put a piece of paper inside saying the babies' names and gender. Then we can get Auggie and Ava to open it together." Riley beamed.

"That would be great. But what are Jared and Rosie's middle names gonna be?" Lucas questioned.

"Jared Michael Friar? After your brother." Riley suggested.

"Yeah. And what about Rosie Morgan Friar? After your Aunt." Lucas suggested.

They both nodded, happy that their children's names were both original and namesakes. Lucas made Riley a cup of tea which she gratefully accepted and fell asleep soon after leaving Lucas with his thoughts. He was excited and terrified about the aspect of becoming a Father to two children but he was determined to be a better Dad than his ever was. No matter what he was going to love his children and teach them the difference between right and wrong and hopefully he and Riley were up for the challenge of teaching Jared and Rosie their life lessons as Cory had to them. Soon he and Riley were going to have to give Jared and Rosie the world and he hoped they succeeded in it and make it their own.

**A/N Apologise for the short chapter that is shameful but as I said, I am becoming uninspired and need some GMW love to help me slip back into it. Please review this chapter and constructive criticism is accepted. Until next time bye, bye. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know, I know! I'm a horrible person for leaving my updates this long. I've had really bad writers block that I tried to get rid of by writing a few one-shots but even they were terrible. I'd like to thank Sophianne23 for giving me ideas and sticking with me. Thanks :D! Thank you also to everyone who reviewed and I think after this chapter there will only be one chapter left. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Riley and Lucas sat down on Cory and Topanga's couch and called Auggie and Ava over.

"Auggie, Ava, can you do me and Lucas a really important job?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ava questioned.

"Auggie you hold this end of the fortune cookie and Ava you hold this one. When Riley says, open it." Lucas explained.

"Everybody! Auggie and Ava have something really important to tell you all." Riley shouted.

Cory, Topanga, Maya, Farkle, Shawn, Eric and Morgan gathered around Auggie and Ava.

"Now." Riley smiled.

Auggie and Ava snapped the cookie open and gasped at the paper.

"Jared Michael Friar and..." Auggie began.

"Rosie Morgan Friar." Ava finished.

"_And_?" Cory repeated.

"Is it twins?" Maya questioned.

"Yes!" Riley squealed.

Riley and Lucas were enveloped in a giant group hug. Riley looked around and realised what an amazing family Jared and Rosie were being born into. Not all of their family was by blood but who cared? Shawn had once told her that you don't have to be blood to be family. She doubted that he had come up with that and had more likely been told it but Riley was grateful that he had told her. Riley valued the lessons that everyone taught her and hoped that Jared and Rosie would too.

**The day before the due date 1:17am**

"Lucas!" Riley shouted, grabbing Lucas' shoulder.

"What?" He asked, tiredly.

"I think Jared and Rosie are coming!" Riley gasped.

"What?" Lucas asked, now fully awake.

"Just get me to the hospital." Riley begged.

Lucas drove to the hospital and as soon as he got there Riley was whisked away into a room. Lucas had to sign a bunch of documents before he was allowed to enter as well. After five minutes Riley had basically cut off the blood-circulation in his hand.

"I can't do it anymore!" Riley cried.

"Yes you can. This is a can do room!" An irritatingly peppy nurse beamed.

"Then what the hell am I doing in this room because I _can't_!" Riley shouted, shocking Lucas.

Riley gripped the bar on the bed and made a little whimper of pain and the nurse gave her a look.

"You shouldn't hold the bar like that and please be a bit quieter because other patients are trying to sleep." The nurse warned.

"I'm holding the bar this way because it feels more comfy and I don't care if the other patients are trying to sleep. I'm pushing out a PERSON!" Riley yelled.

"You're putting yourself in pain by lying like that and this whole thing isn't about you." The nurse giggled.

"GET OUT! I WANT A DIFFRENT NURSE!" Riley shouted, motioning for the rude nurse to leave.

"Fine, just remember to keep breathing." The peppy nurse responded.

"Well if I forgot to breathe I would die!" Riley snapped as the nurse left the room.

"Just keep pushing Riles." Lucas encouraged.

"I am!" Riley yelled.

After 16 hours of labour Jared and Rosie were finally born. Jared had reddish-brown dowry hair and big brown eyes. He stared up at Lucas as he cradled his son close. Rosie had dark brown dowry hair and emerald green eyes. When she looked up at Riley she felt as if the little baby was staring into her sole. After an extremely annoying nurse, 16 hours of shouting and Lucas losing all feeling in his hand they finally had their own little family to nurture and watch grow.

**A/N Finally! Little Jared and Rosie are born. We saw a very bad-tempered Riley in this that Lucas was shocked silent! Please review and constructive criticism is appreciated. Once again thank you to Sophianne23 for your amazing help. 1 more chapter to go! Bye, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N The last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story and it means the world to me that you all read and reviewed it. Your reviews keep me warm at night. Okay as I obviously don't know what I'm typing about (talking, typing get it? Aha) plus I am failing miserably at jokes so I'm just going to write the chapter now...**

**11 Years Later**

"I know you want to see the movie but I'm taking my friend Millie!" Rosie protested.

"But I've been waiting to see this movie for months!" Jared begged.

"So have I! Get over yourself, Jared." Rosie replied, rolling her eyes.

Jared stormed down the stairs and Rosie followed him.

"Dad!" Jared shouted.

"Just the kid I wanted to see." Lucas smiled.

"Mom, we have a major problem." Jared said to Riley.

"You have detention with Mr Wilson." Riley responded.

"How could you possibly know that?" Jared asked.

"He stuck his head over the fence and told me whilst I was bringing in the groceries." Riley explained.

"Why did you get detention?" Lucas questioned.

"You know, you're missing the bigger issue, Dad. You bought a house next to my teacher! I wanna move. I wanna move now. I'll start packing my stuff." Jared demanded.

"I'll move too! Who lives next door to their teacher?" Rosie added.

"I lived with my teacher so deal with it." Riley answered.

"Why did you get detention?" Lucas repeated.

"Apparently he'd rather flick elastic bands out of the window than watch a film on the periodic table." Riley informed him.

"Mom, I'm 11. I don't understand the science of glue, how am I supposed to know about the periodic table?" Jared questioned.

"Jared, stop stressing and be quieter, I've just put Iris down for a nap." Riley ordered, motioning to the blonde-haired baby girl that slept soundly in the play crib.

Jared stormed back upstairs and Rosie disappeared from the kitchen.

"Aren't you glad we had children?" Lucas smirked.

"I am. One day we can hand the world over to them and they can make it their own." Riley smiled.

**A/N Thank you again to everyone who read, reviewed and followed my story! I hope you all liked this ending. I even gave them another baby girl, Iris. Jared seems to be increasingly like Cory hhmm. Bye bye and I hope you all enjoyed Riley, Lucas, Jared, Rosie and Iris. :D**


End file.
